


The Forgotten One

by MachiMari



Category: Free!, free eternal summer - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Description of Accident, Drowning trauma, M/M, Possible Retrograde Amnesia, Romance, Traumatic Brain Injury, main ship will always be makoharu, makoharu - Freeform, possibly graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMari/pseuds/MachiMari
Summary: Why does it always seem like bad things happen to good people? What did they do to deserve this? Nanase Haruka can't seem to understand, no matter how many times he tried. Being in the water no longer felt special, especially since a certain someone wasn't there with him. A familiar voice echoed in his head, a phrase said before."It's meaningless without you!"[Rated for safety!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have dangerously decided to start off another story. I really do hope I can keep up with both but I'm sure I won't abandon either. I'm sorry for putting our precious one in danger but please enjoy~

Thursday. It started off as a normal, school day.

  
Nanase Haruka woke up, changed into his swimming jammers and went to the bathroom to wash up. He performed his regular ritual of soaking in the bathtub despite the summer day not being as hot. Sighing, the swimmer’s mind traced back to his previous worries. What made the day so different was what awaited him tomorrow.

  
His parents had called him last week, asking the usual “How are you?” and talking about each other’s life so far. This time, his parents made quite an unusual proposal. Mr. Nanase was getting a few days off of work due to his excellent loyalty, quite a rare offer. His parents were so thrilled that they took the chance to ask Haru to visit them and planned out a mini family vacation. Haru hadn't gone on a vacation with his parents in years and he certainly hadn't spent much time with them due to his father’s job, which he very much appreciated. Of course he wasn't going to decline because it would've been very rude of him and he did want to see his parents again. The black-haired swimmer told his best friend about the subject and the other was thrilled to hear such happy news.

  
_“Don't worry about school! I'll make sure to take down as many notes as possible and fill you in. I'm sure our parents have already talked about keeping watch over your house so we’ll make sure to keep it clean!” Tachibana Makoto had said with such enthusiasm._

_  
“Thank you. I'm a bit disappointed I won't be able to use the pool.”_

_  
“I hope you're referring to Iwatobi SC pool. You know that we're done with the club activities_.”

  
_“Nothing says I can't swim in it.”_

  
_Makoto sighed. “You never know.But I bet you'll have a chance to soak in some water during your vacation”, Makoto said reading his friend’s true intentions. “I'll have to tell Gou-chan and the othe—..”_

 _“I'll do it before I leave”, interrupted Haruka. Although the swim club was over, it didn't mean they stopped hanging out with their former club members. He didn't want to be pestered by them and answer their questions. It’d be quite exhausting_.

  
_The green-eyed swimmer understood and nodded. “So you're leaving next Friday morning. I’m sorry, I don't mean to be nosy but how long will you be away?”_

  
_“It's fine. I'm not sure myself but I doubt it'll be long. Maybe a week at most.”_

_  
“I hope you spend as much time as possible with your family. Ah, do you mind taking a gift to them from my family? We haven't seen each other in a while and it's only fair for the times your family helped out.”_

  
_“Alright.”_

_  
“And Haru, don’t forget to take your phone otherwise I won't be able to contact you!”_

_  
Haru only hummed in response, not really giving a definite yes which made Makoto sigh_.

  
The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts and he heard someone announce his arrival. Haru mentally sighed because it meant that his time in the water was running out.

  
“Haruu! We're going to be late!” Called out the familiar voice. “I'm coming in.” There in the doorway of the bathroom stood Makoto who sighed upon seeing the other still submerged in the water. He extended his arm as always and quickly wore a smile on his face. “Good morning, Haru-chan.”

  
Haru glared back at his friend, while taking his hand. “Drop the -chan.” He was handed a towel and began to dry himself.

  
“Please tell me you've already had breakfast.”

  
The black-haired swimmer did not respond and made his way to the kitchen.

  
“Again?! Haru, you do know we're going to be late!” whined the taller one.

  
After several minutes of hustling, the duo was finally ready to take their leave to school.

  
As they changed their shoes at their lockers, Makoto glanced at his friend.

“It's your last day”, he said with a smile.

  
“I'll be back again”, muttered Haruka as he shut his locker and proceeded to walk to class.

  
The rest of the day had surprisingly gone by fairly quickly. It usually was that the day before any type of vacation or break was painfully slow. Only one person was greatly looking forward to the afternoon because going to the pool after a long day of studies was a great stress reliever. Makoto had advised him to avoid going to the pool as they were no longer part of the swim team but of course, nothing would stop Haruka from his beloved water.

  
“Haru-chan! I had a feeling you'd still come back!” spoke the newest captain of the swim team. Nagisa Hazuki seemed fit for the role as he was the one who sparked the revival of the club in the first place. “But I was sure that Mako-chan would be here too.” As if hearing his cue, Makoto came stumbling out to the deck of the pool. “Ah there he is! Mako-chan!”

  
“Hey haa Nagisa”, a breathless response.

  
“Why are you out of breath? Were you being chased!”

  
Makoto stopped for a minute to catch his breath and shook his head. “I was still in the classroom since I was on clean up duty but it didn't take so long since some classmates helped. Then I came across Ama-chan Sensei who reminded me to not forget that I wasn't in the swim club anymore. She didn't say it in a threatening way but in a kind way. I suddenly remembered what Haru said last week and immediately came to tell him he can't be here.”

  
“Well it was a good thing you came”, spoke Ryugazaki Rei. “Even though it’s nice to swim with you both, the time has come to an end. We wouldn't want you both getting in trouble.”

  
“Rei-kun is right”, spoke up the manager of the team. “Besides, I bet Oniichan isn't allowed to use the pool at Samezuka either.”

  
“I bet he sneaks in at night. Anyway, why are you suddenly bringing him up?” huffed Haru as he resurfaced from the water.

  
“Maybe as a motivation?” suggested Matsuoka Gou.

  
“He doesn't motivate me”, muttered the incredible swimmer while turning his back to the crew. The others gave out giggles.

  
“Thank you all for your concerns”, said Makoto at last. He turned to his friend in the pool and called out. “Haru, it's time you got out.”

  
“But Mako-chan, as the captain I could let it slide.” 

  
“Nagisa-kun, I think you don't have that much authority”, sweat dropped Rei. Completely ignoring him, the captain continued.

  
“I order Mako-chan to also get into the pool.” He started tugging the tall adolescent to the pool.

  
“H-Hey, Nagisa! Are you trying to make a replay of what happened the first time we went to Samezuka?” said Makoto as he resisted.

  
“Nope because this time, I have my swim wear on!”

  
“That's not what I meant! Please, let go!” The blond momentarily gave up and sighed in defeat. He gasped and suddenly disappeared for a moment, running to the locker room. Everyone turned to look at him as he ran away.

  
“Where is he going?” asked Gou in an angry tone. “What kind of captain does that?”

  
“I'm sure it's something urgent”, said Makoto in an attempt to defend his friend.

  
“Still, it's weird he never mentioned anything”, analyzed Rei.

  
“That just makes him irresponsible”, complained the team manager.

Meanwhile, the swimmer in the pool watched for a minute before becoming bored and returning to swim.

  
“He's coming back!”

  
Sure enough, the blond boy walked towards them with his phone in his hand. It looked like he had made a phone call. “Sorry everyone, I had to make a phone call!”

  
“Nagisa! You need to learn how become responsible! Since you're the new captain, it's important that you act like one!” scolded the red-haired girl.

  
“Don't worry Gou-chan~! I'll cheer on for everyone!”

  
“Cheerleader and being captain isn't the same!” yelled Gou.

  
“Ah! I just got a text from a friend! Aw, it's a picture of a cute kitten!” exclaimed Nagisa as he disregarded what Gou said. “Wanna see, Haru-chan?” Haru gave him a blank expression and dove deep into the pool. “Aw don't be so mean! Mako-chan, you look instead! You LOVE cats, right?”

  
Makoto eagerly looked at the phone his friend held up. It had been a while since he saw a kitten since the one he always saw had grown to be a big cat. Nonetheless, he still loved it.

Unfortunately for him, instead of a picture of a kitty, it was a video of Sadako, the girl from The Ring. It was a known fact that Makoto is easily scared and Nagisa can't seem to help himself when it comes to teasing.

  
“WAHHH!!” The poor adolescent immediately turned to run but behind him was the pool. SPLASH!! Nagisa couldn't contain himself and laughed out loud with tears in his eyes. He hadn't expected for his plan to work.

  
“Nagisa-kun!” scolded Rei with a sigh.

  
“I'm just…. having fun”, said the captain between laughs.

  
“Guys, look!” exclaimed Gou with a gasp. The others immediately turned to see Makoto almost drowning. He had fallen in the deep end of the pool so maybe he was caught off guard?

  
Nagisa was no longer laughing when he saw how severe the case was. Everyone went still; Nagisa and Rei immediately had a flashback to that night on the beach when Makoto spoke about his fear. It was as if they had betrayed him by taking fear to push him into the water, except Rei wasn't at fault.

  
Meanwhile this was happening, Haru had been underwater when the scare happened. He didn't want to waste his time looking at a cat that he always saw in the mornings when he could be enjoying his last moments in the water. He was in the middle of the pool, facing the shallow end and had heard a noise coming from behind him. It was probably Nagisa who had decided to jump in since there was really no one else who would enter the pool in such manner.

  
He almost didn't turn to look but luckily he did because he saw none other than Makoto. Why was he inside? Did Nagisa push him? His thoughts immediately went to the picture of the supposed cat and Haru quickly put the clues together.

In an instant, he resurfaced to the top to gasp for air and caught a quick glimpse of the trio staring in shock before submerging again. He swam as fast as he could to his best friend’s side, who was struggling to breath. Once he grabbed a ahold, Haru swam to the edge of the pool. The others were in a state of shock. It looked like a million thoughts ran through their minds.

  
“Oi”, called out Haru. Nobody seemed to respond, making him feel quite angry. Suddenly, Gou quickly snapped out of it.

"Haruka-senpai!" She tried to reach out but Haru recalled her saying she didn't know how to swim. It would only make things worse if she fell in.

He shook his head to her and focused his eyes on the other two. “OI!! NAGISA! REI! Why are you standing around for?” he yelled. “Can't you see?”

  
Quickly, they reacted and the two guys helped pull Makoto out and rested him against the fence. He wasn't unconscious but it didn't mean he was well. Haru staggered out of the pool and walked straight to his side. Those green eyes that always shine so brightly were closed. Could it be that he was going to lose consciousness?

  
“Makoto, Makoto”, called out Haru in a worried tone. If he called out for the nurse, the administration would surely find out and there would certainly be consequences not only for him but for Nagisa as well. It wouldn't look too good especially since he had just been appointed as captain. However, if his friend’s state worsened, it was certainly the risk to take.

  
Luckily, Makoto reacted. His eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes harder before opening them. “…. Haru?” He was a bit unstable but nothing lethal, which eased the blue-eyed swimmer. Still, he scanned his friend’s face for any scrapes or bruises. Suddenly, Makoto’s eyes widened as he recalled the previous events but before he started panicking again, Haru grabbed ahold of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, making sure to keep a calm face.

  
“It's okay now. I'm here”, he said in a reassuring tone. It was enough to calm the other down, who closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

  
“I'm sorry for causing trouble”, said Makoto in a regretful tone.

  
“N-No!” shouted Nagisa out before his other senpai could respond. His voice was shaky, full of nervousness and fear. “It’s my fault!” Both Rei and Gou turned to look at him with a worried look.

  
“He's right, Makoto”, said Haru as he continued to look at his friend. “The responsibility falls on Nagisa. This is something serious that the administration should be informed of.”

  
“H-Hey, isn't that taking things a bit far?” said Rei, in an attempt to save his classmate. “I know Nagisa-kun shouldn’t have done that and it was a terrible choice. However, it wasn't like he meant any harm and telling the principal can impact his future in this club.” He hoped to get his message through that he still wanted to keep a part of the team in. Having three people leave at once was too much from a five-member club.

Unfortunately, Haru thought otherwise at the moment. “A bit far? Wasn't it going a bit far to scare Makoto into the water? Weren’t you listening to what he told you during our training camp last year?!” he yelled.

  
“It’s okay Haru…” said Makoto, in an attempt to calm and stop him.

  
“W-We were listeni—“, began Nagisa with tears in his eyes but Haru interrupted and showed no mercy.

  
“Then why?! What if he hit his head when he fell in? What if he drowned? It's not okay!” Haruka breathed heavily and his heart rate was higher than usual. The incident gave him a flashback of when Makoto had first drowned and he hoped to never experience the same thing again. He turned to look at the victim, who was now being cared for by Gou.

  
Rei and Nagisa stood still, their heads hung in shame and the latter had tears streaming down his face. Haru tried his best to sigh in relief but it came out more as a distressed one. Today wasn't supposed to be like this, especially since he had to leave tomorrow. Now he had so much worry piled up inside him and he was strongly considering calling his parents to postpone his trip.

  
Makoto was quietly observing his friend since Gou had gone to get him a few drinks to rehydrate him and give him strength. He saw the worry in Haru’s eyes, which he had hoped to never see again. It too gave him a flashback but of the time when his friend was struggling with swimming and his dream. He knew what Haru was thinking.

  
“I’m okay”, Makoto said without thinking. Haruka immediately turned in his direction and was met with a smile.

  
Despite hearing those words, he noticed the weak smile given. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave his friend an unconvinced look. The green-eyed adolescent couldn't help but chuckle a bit before speaking again. “I'm just tired that's all. Haru-chan doesn't need to worry.”

  
Haru was always baffled by the fact that Makoto knew him so well and gave the correct answers but he always wore the poker face. He indeed noticed the -chan but he decided to let it go this time.

  
Back when they were kids, Makoto always called him by the name “Haru-chan”. Haru never said anything until somewhere around their sixth year, before they went to Iwatobi Middle. He demanded Makoto to stop calling him by his girly name and use his family name instead. Of course, his friend wasn't happy with it and tried to console him by saying that his name was girly too. In the end, he ended up compromising with “Haru” although “Haru-chan” still managed to slip out.

  
Gou had returned with quite a few items for Makoto. She explained what each of them were for, with her senpai apologizing for making her feel the need to look after him. After Haru slightly scolded Makoto for his unnecessary apologizing, it was Gou who next apologized as she excused herself for the afternoon. During her trip, she had received a phone call from home and had to return as soon as possible. Nobody pressed for more information, which was what Nagisa usually did, and bid her farewell.

  
The remaining kouhais didn't know what to do or what to say. They had gone through such a terrible experience that it was impossible to make up for it.

  
“Nagisa, Rei”, spoke Makoto, giving out a small cough.

  
“Don't push yourself”, warned his best friend. He received a dismissing answer.

  
“Nagisa, Rei. I don't want you guys to feel responsible, especially you Nagisa. I know you didn't mean any harm.” Makoto smiled at his kouhai. “Just be careful next time, okay?”

  
At this point, the blond boy was already bawling his eyes out and ran to hug his green-eyes senpai. Repeatedly, Nagisa apologized to both his senpais and promised to never pull off the stunt again. Makoto sent Haru looks to comfort the crying captain but he wouldn't budge. He eventually gave in to the pleads and forgave the troublemaker.

  
Their relationship was mended, though to Makoto it hadn't faltered.

They called and apologized to Gou for putting her in an awkward position, since she had no idea of what happened that night during summer training. She was only glad that everything was well.

  
“Everyone, I actually have an announcement to make.”

  
Everyone looked at each other in surprise and back at the phone.

  
“I'm sorry this is last minute and I wanted to tell you guys but I had reserved spots at a restaurant for tonight, to hold a little farewell feast for the third years!”

  
“This truly is last minute”, scolded Rei as he glanced at his clock. It was still 4:35 pm, which left time to get ready. However, it wasn't the first time Gou pulled such thing.

  
“I also invited Oniichan’s relay team! I hope Makoto-senpai isn't too sick to attend!”

  
All this news was certainly overwhelming, especially since the four were still at school. They had to finish whatever necessary homework there was and get ready. Haru was the only one free of duty, except getting a good night’s rest. He still hadn't told the others about his departure.

  
“I’m actually feeling pretty excited to see Rin and the others”, said Makoto. “I'll attend. How about everyone else?”  
Of course, Nagisa and Rei accepted the invitation while Haru hesitantly went along. Since Makoto was going, why wouldn't he either?

  
“You still have to tell them”, whispered the green-eyed swimmer to his best friend, who nodded in response.

  
“Then it's settled! I'll text you all the address and it's reserved for 7:00 pm! Still enough time for digestion, in case Rei-kun was worried”, said Gou. She nailed the assumption and left the guys to get ready. When Makoto hung up, he stood up and faced his friends.

  
“Let's have fun!”

  
They all agreed and sped off to get home as quickly as possible. Makoto was grateful for the sudden change of mood since it evaporated the incident. He knew it was what Haru thought too and hummed the way home.

  
_Let's have fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Iwatobi and Samezuka relay teams meet up yet again, but this time for quality friend time. What does the future have in store for them? Will the night go on peacefully or will things take yet another sharp turn for the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that "ITAI" is equivalent to the English "Ow!" in case it would cause confusion later. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes sense. This was intended to be chapter 1 but the other was too complex to change. I fixed this one up to follow up last chapter. 
> 
> I also want to clarify that italics will serve for multiple purposes. Those are being their original function to emphasize/exaggerate a word, when mentioning inner thoughts and past events. Don't worry, you'll know which is which by the context.
> 
> I apologize for the fast pace change of grave event to happy dinner.

“Oniichan! You didn't forget about today, right?” Gou was talking on the phone with her older brother.

  
“How could I when you spammed my phone with hundred of messages about it for the past 3 days!”

  
“Juuuust making sure you'll show up! We all can't wait to see you guys! I have to get going now before I miss the train. Bye!”

  
The younger sister hurried off to the station, where she met up with her swim team members. They all chatted excitedly about their upcoming event. It wasn't that they had suddenly forgotten about the pool incident but Makoto had requested to put it all behind them.

  
Both Samezuka’s former relay team and Iwatobi’s team were now hanging out at a restaurant for dinner. Gou reclaimed that she had called for this late “special meeting” to commemorate the retirement of their seniors from both relay groups. Samezuka had heard of the news a week prior but not the Iwatobi team, which wasn't really brought up.

  
“Isn’t it fun when we all hang out together?” Nagisa said with a mouthful of food, and looked over to the Samezuka relay team.

  
“Didn't anyone teach you to not talk with food in your mouth? But yes, we should do this more often! Don't you think so, Rin-senpai?” Nitori Aiichiro looked over to his beloved role model, with shimmering eyes. His senpai was having a great time but had a bit of trouble admitting his true feelings when the time came.

  
“Yeah sure, I guess. As long as HARU doesn't bother me”, said the red-haired swimmer, attempting to sound annoyed. The one who became annoyed was none other than Haru himself. He huffed out in annoyance.

  
“You're the annoying one here”, he said before returning to his plate.

  
“What?! I am NOT annoying!” Matsuoka Rin glared at his rival, frowning with his razor sharp teeth.

  
“I can ask around”, replied Haruka with an annoyed glare. He turned to his right, where his best friend sat. “Makoto, tell Rin he is annoying.”

  
“Haru!” said the backstroke swimmer, with a tone mixed between a whine and a scold.

  
“See? He is upset just by hearing it”, concluded the black-haired teen.

  
“No he wasn’t!! Makoto was clearly annoyed by YOU and your demands”, defended Rin. “Right Sousuke? You saw the whole thing.”

  
The mentioned one had been quiet throughout the bickering, observing the interactions between everyone. He blinked his turquoise-colored eyes and looked in direction of the man of subject.

  
Makoto was looking at Rin and let out an exhausted sigh. He had a feeling this argument was going to drag on for a while.

  
“I think Tachibana-kun is annoyed by your argument”, concluded Yamazaki Sosuke.

  
Hearing his name, Makoto quickly looked over to Sosuke with surprise. He had expected for him to quarrel with Haru as well but instead, gave a reasonable but right answer.

  
“Wrong”, said Haru as he glared at the other dark-haired swimmer. He refused to lose the argument. “Tell him he's wrong, Makoto.”

  
“Well… I'd really like for you both to get along so that we can enjoy the rest of the dinner”, said the green-eyed angel with a nervous smile on his face. Haruka only furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look away.

  
“Wow Sosuke, you were able to read Makoto’s thoughts! Here I thought Haru would've done better. You'd make a great, best friend for him!” provoked Rin. Sosuke only looked at him without amusement and Haru sent yet another glare.

  
“A-Ahaha now now. Anyone want dessert?” Makoto desperately tried to avert their attention to something else.

  
“Ooo me me me!” said Nagisa, breaking away from his own conversation and raised his hand up as if he were in school.

  
“Me too!” joined Momotaru, the youngest out of the members. “Does Gou-chan want any?”

  
“It’s Kou”, huffed the Matsuoka daughter as she glared at the orange-haired swimmer. She had had enough attention from him for the day.

  
“There she goes again, overreacting”, muttered Rei as he adjusted his glasses. Unfortunately for him, Gou was able to hear.

  
“I heard you”, she said angrily, causing for Rei to jump in fright.

  
“Oo Rei-chan wasn't as slick as he thought he was”, laughed Nagisa.

  
“Urusai! (Shut up!)” wailed the bespectacled swimmer.

  
Upon seeing the little quarrels that were emerging among the members, Makoto could only sigh and hope they wouldn't get kicked out if things became too chaotic. He looked around and caught Sousuke’s eye. He seems to be the only one who managed to disengage from the conversation and instead, Rin continued bickered with Haru. They were sitting across from each other, at the end of the table.

  
“Sorry Sosuke, for dealing with the silly arguments”, said Makoto with an apologetic smile. “By the way, last I said you can call me ‘Makoto’.” He beamed.

  
Sosuke let out an awkward cough. “That's right… anyway it’s nothing. I'm used to it since I hang around with Rin mostly.” He earned himself a laugh from the green-eyed adolescent.

  
“He's a competitive one, isn't he?” added on Makoto. “Have you given dessert any thought?”

  
Sousuke thought for a moment. “Not really.”

  
“Maybe you'd like to look through the menu in case something catches your eye”, encouraged Makoto as he handed over the menu to the tallest swimmer.

  
“You almost sound like you're a waiter here”, blinked Sousuke. “I suppose I'll get something then.” Looking through the menu, his eyes land on some chocolate cake.

  
“Did you find something?”

  
“I stand by my comment from earlier”, resumed Sosuke about the waiter thing. Makoto only laughed and looked over to what the other pointed out as his pick.

  
“Cake! It looks so good!” Almost instantly, he looked around for a waiter. “Excuse me!”

  
“Oi, I never said I was certain about it”, sweat dropped Sosuke. By this time, Haru and Rin had stopped their argument and turned to the two next to them.

  
“Ha ha! Looks like it became a certain choice”, teased Rin as the waiter approached.

  
“Yes, what may I assist you with?”

  
“May we get two of these please”, signaled Makoto over to the picture of chocolate cake on the menu. Sosuke was taken by surprise.

  
“Um Makoto… why are you ordering two?”

  
Makoto blinked, not understanding the confusion. “You want one too, right?”

  
_So he ordered one for me and himself,_  noted the aqua-eyed brunette. “Un (yeah)…”

  
“Makoto… Ask if there is any mackerel-flavored cake.”

  
“I don't even need to ask. No one serves mackerel-flavored cake, Haruu!” cried Makoto.

  
“I give this restaurant zero stars”, responded Haruka in annoyance.

  
“Why don't you ask for something normal?” asked Rin. “Oh right, you're not normal.”

  
“Says the one with the shark-like teeth”, Haru threw back.

  
“Do you want to go right now?!” growled the hot-headed swimmer.

  
“What if I do?” challenged the black-haired one.

  
“Samezuka pool, right now!” Rin stood up to leave. “The race starts no—,” He was suddenly handed the bill.

  
“I'll be back for that later, Sir”, said the annoyed waiter abruptly before leaving.

  
Everyone had already ordered their last dessert throughout the unnecessary shouting and had no intentions of asking for more. Makoto had kindly asked for the bill but the waiter had been so irritated with the competitive duo that he gave it to Rin instead. It read ¥22,621 (roughly $200 or £180). Rin’s jaw dropped. He didn't have that amount of money on him.

  
“Rin! D-Don’t worry about the money, I can handle it”, said Makoto once he saw the other’s reaction.

  
“You can't pay for all of that”, objected Sousuke as he frowned at the thought.

Even if it meant getting a free dinner, it would've been rude to have an individual pay for the entire meal.

  
“We’re the ones that invited the Samezuka Team to this specific restaurant and it's the least we can do to thank you.”

  
“Let us help pay”, continued the taller swimmer.

  
“It's okay. We have some money from a fundraiser we held and decided on this”, Makoto said with his signature smile. It was impossible to say that he wasn't doing this out of kindness. “Gou-chan, I have it!” He walked to where the swim team manager was to settle the bill.

  
“Rin, even Ai and Momo are objecting to this.” It was a bit of an understatement to say that Momo was just objecting. He was practically throwing his money at Gou and Makoto, in a way to flaunt his economic status. His goal was to show that he had enough money to treat a girlfriend but the message wasn't really getting out. The duo seemed to be struggling to breathe.

  
“Hm.. fine.” Rin stood up just as Makoto was able to wriggle free from Momo's tactic. It actually bought him some time. “Oi Makoto, what do you think you're doing?”

  
“Eh? I'm just going to pay the b—,”

  
“No, let’s split it in half.”

  
“But we have more people than you and it wouldn't be fai—,”

  
“You've taken care of my sister so it doesn't matter.” Rin went over to his team members to collect money from them and handed it over to Makoto. “We're not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

  
The green-eyed adolescent stared at him with surprise. They were serious about helping and weren't going to stop. He smiled warmly and agreed. “You're all too kind. As former captain of the Iwatobi Swim Team, I'd like to thank your team for everything you've helped us with”, and with that, he bowed. The red-haired swimmer was speechless and flustered at how highly Makoto thought of them. He was never one to hold grudges and always appreciated the positives of a situation.

  
“B-Baka! Haven't you learned to stand tall and be confident in yourself. You're not the only ones who have learned from the experiences”, said Rin. He eventually cracked a smile and laughed. “You really haven't changed at all.”

  
“I hope that's a good thing? Hehe…” spoke Makoto.

  
“When has there ever been a bad thing about you?” After hearing the other’s comment, Makoto smiled and proceeded to pay the bill but this time, with half of Samezuka’s help.

  
Everyone had left the restaurant, chatting with their respective grades. The four upperclassmen were to one side while the younger ones were busy fooling around (specifically Nagisa and Momo while Gou scolded after them).

  
Haru and Sosuke threw each other dirty looks occasionally as they all walked to the station to take their leave and boarded the same train.

  
“Hey Haru-chan! Can you come sleepover at my house~?” insisted the blonde boy as he tugged onto the upperclassman’s shirt, much to his annoyance.

  
“I said no already”, replied the annoyed Haru-chan. The question had already been asked earlier. “Why don't you ask someone else?”

  
“But I don't want anyone else to sleepover!”, whined Nagisa.

  
“Nagisa, those were the same words you said to me last time”, sweat dropped Rei as he had a flashback.

  
“….Ahehe! I meant what I was saying. But now I want Haru-chan to sleep over!”

  
“And I said no”, replied the senior.

  
“But you sleep over Mako-chan’s house all the time!”

  
“Not all the time…”, sweat dropped Makoto as he chuckled ever so lightly.

  
“Fine then! I'll sleepover your house”, argued Nagisa, talking to Haruka.

  
“No, don't follow me home”, said Haruka with a glare. “Besides, I'm leaving to visit my parents tomorrow. I'll be gone for about a week.” He said it as if it was a normal matter but his team members were surprised.

  
“Why did you tell us until now?” complained Gou. “We could've dedicated dinner to your departure too!”

"I was going to say it today at the pool but..." started Haru, not wanting to mention the rest. 

"Haru", said Makoto in a warning tone. He absolutely did not want anyone else knowing of the incident as it would only cause unnecessary trouble. The evening was going by smoothly, their efforts of suppressing earlier's event would be wasted.

  
Nagisa's expressions grew solemn for a moment. No matter what Makoto had said to forget about it, the accident was bound to bite back. He looked over to the former swim captain, who wore a troubled look. It was no unnatural to see such view and Nagisa felt it was worse to remind him of the event. He quickly regained his smile and resumed their previous topic. “Mako-chan, did you know about Haru-chan's vacation?" questioned Nagisa.

  
Makoto quickly lit up at the change of subject and smiled with gratitude. “Ahehe, yes I did. Haru told me he was going to make sure to tell you guys but I guess he waited too long.”

  
“No kidding”, commented Rin. The red-haired swimmer quickly glanced at the Iwatobi students, noticing how their spirits had faltered for a moment. He made a mental note to ask his sister about it but later. Luckily, his teammates didn't notice.

  
The train stopped and the doors opened. It was the stop towards the houses of Nagisa, Rei and Kou. Rin would've followed but he was still staying the last few nights at Samezuka before officially returning to normal residency.

  
Of course, the breast stroke swimmer refused to get off and was set on following Haruka to his house to spend one last moment together. He was upset about the last minute announcement of Haru’s departure, as were his colleagues.

Although, Nagisa’s feelings were stronger. Both Rei and Kou dragged him off the train, saying how he was causing too much commotion and should let their senpai rest for his trip.

  
“He’ll be back soon”, reminded Rei.

  
The kouhais wished Haruka a safe trip, while Nagisa nagged for souvenirs.

Eventually, the doors closed during the blond’s talking and Haru sighed in relief.

  
“Haru, don't be so cold to Nagisa. Maybe we should invite him over for one of our sleepovers? I can only imagine how Ran and Ren will act f—.” suggested Makoto but stopped when Haruka shot him an unpleasant glare.

  
“The twins don't need a bad influence in their lives.”

  
“How about your hous—..”

  
“No.”

  
“What if he were to bring mackere—..” Makoto couldn't even finish before Haru spoke.

  
“He's welcome”, he beamed.

  
The remaining Samezuka team chuckled at the conversation before them, except maybe Sosuke who found it just a bit amusing.

  
“Nanase-senpai must really like mackerel so much”, commented Nitori.

  
“No kidding”, snorted Rin.

  
Haru’s phone suddenly rang and Nagisa’s name popped up on the screen.

  
“You should answer it”, Makoto said with a nod.

  
Haru sighed and hoped he wasn't going to be bombarded with weird threats or pleads.

  
“…Hello.”

  
“Oh! Haru-chan! You answered! I told you, Rei! Now you owe me 20 doll—…”

  
“Hurry and tell me what you want”, huffed Haruka as his time was only being wasted.

  
“Right! I was thinking, when you come back, how about we hold a sleepover at your house and co—..”

  
“I thought we already disc—..”

  
“Haru-chan let me finish! I was going to say that we can take some mackerel to your house and have a mackerel party.”

  
“Oh… Sousuke”, called out Makoto while the other conversation went on. The mentioned one turned back to look at the speaker. “How's your shoul—..” He immediately stopped himself from asking about Sosuke’s injured shoulder as he realized that the info was probably not revealed to the others yet. His face burned and he looked down in shame.

“S-Sorry.”

  
Sosuke stared at him for a while, wondering how on earth he knew. _Wait, Nanase knew so it'd make sense if he did too,_ he thought.

  
“Kisumi?” He questioned, to confirm his suspicions.

  
Makoto’s eyes widened, wondering how the other knew the source. He chuckles nervously. “Y-Yeah.”

  
Momo was absolutely flabbergasted by what he believed was Sosuke’s request for Makoto to “kiss” him.

  
“S-SOSUKE?!?! YOU AND MAKOTO-SENPAi?!?”

  
Even Ai clasped his hands over his mouth while blushing at such a remark.

  
Both Rin and Sosuke blinked and immediately connected the pieces. The Samezuka butterfly swimmer grew angry and shot his kouhai a death glare while Rin gave the troublemaker a nudge in the stomach.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Makoto asked, being completely oblivious to what was happening.

  
“N-Nothing”, muttered Rin as he glared at the Orange-haired dummy.

  
“Tachibana-senpai! Please forgive me! I want to ask can you please give me some pointers for my technique!” Momo bowed down as he tried to avert the attention to another subject.

  
His team members scolded him for continuing to cause further trouble.

  
“Me? Well of course, if my advice will be useful I hope I can be of any help.”

  
“Is there any reason you swim backstroke?” pried Momo. He sure was a nosy one, but not as much as Nagisa, who would've blurted out the reason by now.

  
Haruka managed to hear that and immediately turned his attention to the conversation.

  
“That's none of your business”, he snapped. He took it upon himself to help his best friend in his dark times. Haru had seen how different Makoto acted in the past and how much he fought his fear, especially in junior high. He tried to minimize conversation about the subject to ensure his friend’s comfort.

  
“Haru, I'm fine”, chuckled Makoto nervously but his best friend only studied his face. He gave the others a glare before resuming to talk on the phone and glanced one last time to his friend.

  
“Momo, you've done enough”, Rin said as he pulled said person’s ear. He knew the reason was of a very private matter, especially since Haru spoke on behalf of Makoto. It was mainly the other way around which was what sent the warning signal.

  
“ITAI ITAI ITAI!”

  
The metro started to slow down and came to a stop that lead to the houses of Makoto and Haruka. They were both about to step out when Sosuke spoke out.

  
“Oi Tachi— er Makoto.”

  
“Sosuke! I'm so sorry about earlier!” exclaimed Makoto as he apologized over and over again. He stopped when he realized Sosuke’s attempt to call him by his first name.

  
“It wasn't your fault”, said the tall swimmer as he mentally cursed Kisumi. “I didn't mean to be rude to not answer but I can tell you already know why. Well, I should let you go for now since your friend is already leaving.”

  
“No, I'm okay with talking. Haru, can you wait for a bit?” he said to his best friend. Haru had resumed to attentively listening to the plans for the mackerel party and didn't pay attention. He was walking away. “Eh?! Haruu!”

  
“That guy is quick to change emotions. Must be some party they're planning”, commented the shark-like swimmer.

  
“Tachibana”, began Sosuke but he was interrupted.

  
“I want to go!” piped up Momo. “Ai-senpai wants to go too!”

  
“Eh?! I never said anything. B-But if I can go then I'll be happy to go!” flustered the shy breaststroke swimmer.

  
“Momo”, scolded Sosuke. “Shut up.” When the troublemaker continued to talk back, Sosuke turned to Makoto and apologized. “Ignore him.”

  
“It's really okay. So what did you want to say?”

  
“I just wanted to say that you're going to miss your stop if you sta—,” and just as the turquoise-eyed adolescent spoke, the train doors closed.

  
“Ehh?!?!” exclaimed Makoto as he looked out the window. He had already missed his stop.

  
“Sorry about that Makoto”, apologized Rin. “Looks like you'll have to get off at our stop and board another one.”

  
“It was my fault anyway. Besides, I don't mind!” Makoto beamed like the rays of the sun, stunning everyone with his fresh smile.

  
“Makoto-senpai! Can I call you Mako-chan like Nagisa does?!” This earned him a smack from none other than Matsuoka Rin.

  
“You're already calling him by his first name without permission. Besides, Nagisa calls him that because we know each other from childhood.”

  
“Eh? Why doesn't Rin-senpai call him that too?”

  
“THAT’S IT! YOU’RE DONE FOR!”

  
Makoto could only laugh at how rowdy yet friendly the others seem to act. He had never been alone with them and it made him wish there were had been more opportunities to hang out.

  
Meanwhile, at the same time of the commotion….

  
“Haru-chan…. I kinda have to go now.”  
Nagisa was still talking on the phone with Haruka, who could spend hours talking about mackerel.

  
“We’re not finished preparing”, said the introvert in an annoyed tone.

  
“-krsh- I think I’m losing -krsht- signal -krsht-,” faked Nagisa. He was using the old wrinkling-the-potato-chip-bag method.

  
“Oi” Haru tried to stop what the other was trying to pull but it was already too late. He sighed. _He was the one who started the conversation._

  
“Nagisa hung up”, said Haruka as he looked to his side where Makoto always walked by. To his surprise, there was no sign of his friend. Surely he couldn't have gone ahead because Haru was the first one out. What if something happened behind his back and while on the phone? No, he would've heard something.

  
Haru stopped at the middle of the stairs and looked back. The Tachibanas would surely worry about their son if they both didn't climb the stairs.

  
He decided to walk back to check in case Makoto was there. He made his way to the station and back, with no signs of Makoto. Then suddenly, a conclusion popped into his mind. _He probably was talking too much and ended up at the wrong station._ It was the likeliest option and hopefully it was the right one. He debated whether or not to wait but proceeded to his own house to rest for the next day. _Makoto will explain what happened and apologize tomorrow morning,_ thought Haru, without a doubt.

  
It was a bit strange the others had decided to go out on a school night but it was cheaper to go to the restaurant on a weekday. Luckily, Haru had prepared his things beforehand so there wasn't anything to do other than rest.

  
Back at the station…

  
“We apologize again for the inconvenience”, apologized Nitori for the 20th time as he bowed to the green-eyed adolescent. They had all boarded off the train and stood in the empty station.

  
“It wasn't an inconvenience at all”, smiled the other in response.

  
“You'll be alright going home?” asked Sosuke.

  
“Of course he will be. He's not like you”, teased Rin. Sosuke tried to be annoyed at the fact that his horrible sense of direction was brought up but ended up smiling.

  
“Ah, Sosuke! We should exchange numbers in case you'd like to get in touch!” offered Makoto.

  
“Oh…. right. I can ask Rin to give me it.”

  
“I can give it to you right now”, said the cheerful voice. “Unless you’re in a hurry now.”

  
“No, it's fine.” And with that, both swimmers exchanged their numbers, while a certain orange-haired guy snickered. Unfortunately for him, only Makoto failed to see the reason why.

  
Sosuke then turned to his best friend and told him something discreetly. Rin nodded and ushered his kouhais to follow him while the tallest one stayed back.

Momo had to be dragged away when he asked questions as to why the other two were being left alone.

  
Makoto waited, anticipating that he was going to be told something of an important matter.

  
“I wanted to answer you earlier but without the others. I have yet to tell them”, began Sosuke. There he surprisingly noted he was a bit taller than Makoto.

  
“I understand. I probably put you in an uncomfortable position”, continued Makoto with his shame.

  
“It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. Well, it'll kill time while you wait.” The duo began walking while Sosuke continued. “I told Rin the truth. Honestly, I was injured two years ago from over training. I did therapy but I became impatient when I saw everyone else surpass me. You can imagine what I did next.”

  
Makoto gave him a sad look and nodded.

  
“I continued that way until the tournament when I knew I couldn't keep up. By then, my shoulder was wrecked.”

  
“But you still swam in the relay,” spoke the green-eyed adolescent.

  
“…Yes. I guess it was my fault we lost”, admitted the other.

  
“The tournament yes, but you won something far more important than that.”

  
Sosuke looked at Makoto with widened eyes. He received a smile and concluded that the other understood how he felt. It was the same way Rin felt about the relay years ago and Sosuke further understood why Rin wanted to swim at Iwatobi SC.

  
“Oh, we've traveled a bit far from the station”, chuckled Makoto. They were so engrossed with the conversation, neither took notice of their setting. “It's okay, I know the way back to the station.”

  
“I can walk you back”, offered Sousuke. In part, it was his fault for starting the conversation.

  
“Don't worry. You should rest up, especially your shoulder. I assumed you will start therapy again?”

  
After talking, Makoto’s question had actually not been answered. “Ah, I didn't answer your question. My shoulder still hurts but yes, I've been going to therapy. It is helping, so don't worry.”

  
“I'm glad of it!”

  
“Hey… Makoto,” began Sosuke. He was still adjusting to calling the other by his first name. “I wanted to apologize for Momo’s prying earlier.”

  
Makoto sent a sad smile. “Don't worry, it wasn't his fault. I, too, wish to tell you about it but it's getting pretty late and it's a school night.”

  
“You'll also miss the last train if you don't get going”, agreed Sosuke. “Perhaps we can save it for another time.”

  
“Definitely! I'll get going now”, said the backstroke swimmer. He waved to Sosuke and wished him a good night before hurrying back.

  
The taller of the two smiled and nodded before returning to his own path. He replayed through the conversation held a minute ago and wondered what on earth made him open up. The only one that saw that side was Rin. Perhaps it was because Makoto’s concern said a lot about him as a person? Then again, Haru had brought it up a while back though Sosuke didn't particularly like him.

  
_I'm becoming a softie_ , he thought before sighing.

  
It wasn't long before he heard loud tire screeching and huge bang. Sosuke couldn't help but feel something dreadful had happened. He could only think of one person at the moment and hoping to be wrong, the adolescent walked back to check.

  
The walking turned into speed walking which turned into a jog. It got to the point that Sosuke ran so fast, he accidentally passed by the street he was looking for. Catching a glimpse of what he hoped wasn't true, he quickly returned and couldn't believe his eyes.

  
“TACHIBANA!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Poor Makoto is going through such terrible accidents! 
> 
> I want to make note that I don't remember where Gou lives so her station stop probably doesn't coincide with the anime. Also, for the sake of that scene, I needed for her to get off there anyway. 
> 
> Sorry for the long notes! They're generally not this long, I promise! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes yet again.
> 
> Makoto Tachibana is met with a difficult fate that possibly threatens not only his life but also the well-being of those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — I just wanted to clarify that, based on my research, EMT and paramedics are similar but different in the sense that a paramedic requires more schooling and is more experienced. If there is anything wrong with my info, please let me know.
> 
> Other than that, I apologize for the late update. I finally revised this chapter over 20 times and hopefully it is in its best state. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank your for stopping bye!

“MAKOTO!”

The name echoed within his ears, as he turned to look at the speaker.

“Sosu—?” was the only thing he managed to say before being drowned out by the loud blasting of a horn. Confusion ran through his head for a second as the green-eyed adolescent held an unknown feline in his arms. He was like a deer in front of lights as he froze in the middle of the road.

The adolescent had subconsciously gone to retrieve a stray cat from the street and failed to hurry on out of the way. He hadn't stepped out onto a busy street and to the contrary, it had been empty. 

It was a one way street and the way Makoto was positioned, he would be able to see a car driving down the street. The cargo truck, however, was behind him meaning that it was traveling in the wrong direction.

Realization hit him in an instant when the blaring horn rung in his ears and his reaction was to launch the cat out of the way. Makoto didn't know for sure if the cat would make it across but it was worth a shot. Suddenly, it was as if everything around him had slowed down but he closed his eyes to prevent witnessing injury to the feline, not concerned with his own fate.

Meanwhile, Sosuke was scrambling to reach the other even if he knew the chances of him making it on time were slim. His hope did not falter and yelled at the top of his lungs for the cargo truck to stop but the driver only blasted the horn repeatedly, as if refusing to listen. Sosuke frowned in complete anger and closed his eyes as he ran. He wouldn't reach it in time and there was no doubt he'd hear the noise. Was he being selfish to not want to see what would happen next? No sane person would want to see a friend get hurt.

“MAKOTO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” yelled Sosuke as he ran, louder than he had ever done so before. His voice was full of agony.

Tires screeched and a bang was heard. When Sosuke reopened his eyes, there he was, Makoto Tachibana, lying on the ground a couple feet away from the truck and closer to him. A series of emotions swelled up inside the shocked adolescent being anger, sadness, fear and horror. All he could do was stare at the body of the one he was literally talking to just 10 minutes ago. Why was it that life could be taken away so easily when it took so long to conceive and build up?

 _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought when his mind cleared up. Immediately he called for an ambulance for Makoto and the police to arrest who he hoped wasn’t a murderer yet. It was difficult trying to explain the situation when panic ran throughout but the information manage to pass through.

As soon as the call ended, Sosuke ran to aid his friend. They hadn’t been friends for long but they knew of each other’s existence for years now. Never would he have imagined being in the current situation. He knelt beside Makoto and held him up. Unfortunately there was blood coming from his head, but the Samezuka student could care less about getting his clothes stained. He was more worried about where the blood was coming from and the damage that was done. Immediately Sosuke remembered that moving an injured person was not recommended because further damage may be done but it was too late now.

“MAKOTO! TACHIBANA! WAKE UP!” There was so much desperation in his voice. Surely Makoto wasn't dead, was he? Was it a good idea to wake him up? He'd feel all the pain from undoubtedly the resulting fractures and scrapes. Would he even wake up after a trauma like that?

There was weak breathing which gave some relief but the lack of response wasn't pleasing. Sosuke almost felt that he knew Makoto would suffer a concussion. Having been in a sport for almost his whole life, the topic of concussions was one that would continuously be brought up to ensure the safety of the athlete’s. Any serious athlete would know a thing or two about the results of injuries to the head.

Sosuke preferred to focus his thoughts elsewhere to avoid overthinking and he instantly remembered about Rin and the others. He wasted no time in reaching them via a phone call.

The other Samezuka students had just reached school grounds when Rin’s phone rang. Unaware of the situation at hand, the shark-like swimmer couldn't help but laugh at the name that popped up. “Surely that Sosuke lost his way back.”

“I'll go back for him!” volunteered Momo but he was stopped.

“We don't even know where he is yet so wait a bit”, called out the third year. “I’ll put it on speaker. Hello, Sosuke?”

“RIN!”

The trio looked at each other and tried to suppress a giggle. Who knew the tough guy was scared of being lost?

“Are you really that scared of being lost now?” sighed the red-head. “Where are you?”

“A few blocks away from the station!”

“What? But then you just have to follow th—..”

“Makoto? Makoto! MAKOTO, BREATHE! FUCK!”

Everyone suddenly froze at the unusual shouting and fear coming from Sosuke. He was obviously shouting to someone else but his voice traveled through the phone. Immediately they knew something was off.

“Sosuke! What the hell is going on?!” demanded Rin, feeling worried to no end. He needed answers, now.

“Makoto was hit by a cargo truck! PLEASE RIN!” And with that, the phone call came to an end.

There was silence among the Samezuka students. The phone call was so brief and forward, they were left speechless and confused. Did they hear their friend correctly?

“But…. We were just together a few minutes ago…” trailed off Nitori.

Rin couldn’t believe it. And to think they were laughing when the call came in. However, it wasn’t the moment to sink deep into thought. “We have to find them. NOW!”

The trio wasted no time in running back to where Sosuke was but the street hadn't been revealed. It complicated things for them as it only made them anxious and unbalanced. Luckily, the streets were pretty quiet, it being a week day so any sort of commotion would be easily heard.

“SOSUKE!” shouted Rin as he ran through the streets. “MAKOTO!”

“SOSUKE-SENPAI!!” yelled Ai while Momo called out for Makoto.

Seconds felt like hours and they hadn't found a lead.

“Wait! Run as if you're going to the station!” ordered the third year while the others followed in pursuit. It was then that they heard someone yell out and steered in direction of the voice.

“WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” was what Sosuke had been shouting. He was talking to the driver of the truck who had climbed out to check how the vehicle was.

“Scheck’n car”, came the slurred response from the man. It was evident he had been driving while intoxicated and it only infuriated Sosuke. If his friend hadn't been unconscious, surely he would've knocked out the culprit.

“You're not going to check on him?!?!”

“Nuh”, came a nonchalant response. “He jus’ sleep.”

The trio finally arrived to the horrific scene and in an instant, the day had turned into a tragedy. Ai couldn't help but tear up at the sight of the bloody adolescent, lying unconsciously on the ground. Momo consoled him despite feeling the color drain from his own face while Rin soaked everything in.

It almost felt like the world was crashing down and memories of his childhood came surging back to him. Why did it have to be Makoto, out of all people? Never had the adolescent committed an act of hatred or crime. He didn't deserve to be this way. What would his family think? The phone had been wrecked in the accident and there was no other way of contacting his family.

Tears threatened to come out of his eyes but Rin tried his best to suppress it. He had to contact the Tachibana family but how?

 _Gou!_ immediately thought Rin. Just as he was about to make the call, Sosuke started yelling out again.

“YOU BASTARD! THE POLICE ARE COMING TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE!” It wasn't the brightest idea to threaten the culprit because next thing they knew, the driver began to run away. For an instant, it seemed like he sobered up.

“OI!!” Rin walked after the man who was barely able to run in the first place. The man attempted to break out into a sprint and bumped into a few lamp posts. Luckily for the adolescent, he was in top shape and caught up to the drunk in no time. Not wanting to take any chances, he tackled the man down and pinned him against the floor.

“Poliiiiishe”, came a yell from the man. As if on cue, police sirens were heard in the distant but the man began laughing. “They’re coming for you”, he spat.

“Shut up!” ordered Rin as he pressed the man’s face against the pavement. Anger swelled inside him and it was a disgrace for him to even touch the driver. “Do you have any idea of what you've done?!”

“I wrecked the truck prett’ bad”, he said, suddenly started to sob.

“The truck?! WHAT ABOUT THAT TEENAGER YOU HIT?!” Just before things turned serious, the police showed up right on time.

Rin mumbled under his breath and let the man go before he was criminalized instead. The driver ran ahead to escape only to see the cops in his way. It was evident to them that the man was drunk and began their series of questions and tests. Rin wasn't entirely satisfied but there was nothing he could do except help his friends.

“Sosuke!” he called out to his friend who was busy looking over the victim along with Momo and Nitori.

The ambulance arrived shortly after the police and the EMS were quick to unload their supplies.

“We’ll take it from here”, said the first paramedic as he approached the injured adolescent. Four others followed after him to identify the condition of the patient and lift him to the emergency bed.

“He’s not breathing!” cried out an EMT*.

A wave of dread washed over the Samezuka students, their eyes turning dull.

“Don't hastily yell out a suspicion! His breathing is VERY weak, but he is still breathing!” scolded the second. An oxygen mask had been placed on the injured teen, who was already on the emergency bed. While the group of paramedics were lifting him up into the back, a fifth one called out to the students.

“Who's going to ride with us?”

Immediately, Rin marched straight up to the ambulance. He had known Makoto more than the others and Sosuke would be needed as a witness for the police. There wasn't any time to waste so he turned to look back once to signal his phone to Sosuke, meaning that they would talk over the next set of steps while he rode in the ambulance.

The other nodded and called Rin in an instant.

“W-What’s going to happen next?” said Ai between sobs as he looked over to Momo and Sosuke.

“We're going to follow the ambulance! Let's go, Sosuke-senpai!” commanded Momo, sounding unusually serious.

“WAIT. We can't go around making rash decisions! First, I need to give the police a testimony of what happened. Second, don't you think the Tachibana family deserves to know what's going to happen before we do?!”

The two younger ones stayed quiet as Sosuke impatiently waited on the phone for Rin to pick up. The police would go up to him any minute and he needed to know the plan asap.

“Sorry Sosuke, I was answering some questions”, said Rin as soon as he answered.

“Understood. Make it fast because I can see the police coming this way.” Sosuke turned to his kouhais. “Guys, try to stall some time BUT answer truthfully otherwise it could cost us.”

The two nodded and ran toward the police to give as much information as possible. The aqua-eyed adolescent turned back to his phone to listen to what his best friend had to say.

“Sosuke, you listening? I’m going to call either Gou or Nagisa to contact Makoto’s family. I'm positive the others will come down to the hospital in town to check on Makoto. I'd like for Ai and Momo to get some rest but I doubt they'd be able to anyway.”

“Why don't you call Nanas— Haruka? Aren't they like best friends?”

The mental slap was heard. “Fuu— I forgot about Haru! I just immediately thought about my sister, oddly enough. But I think it's proper for Gou to contact their teacher and reach the Tachibana family in a formal way. Besides if I remember correctly, Haru’s going to visit his parents tomorrow. Makoto has told me that Haru has lived alone for a while and I'm sure he wouldn't want to disturb him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Rin? Makoto was ALMOST KILLED! You have time to worry about a stupid trip?! I'm sure Nanase would—.”

“HEY! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING! The others would agree with what I'm saying!” A sigh was heard from the other end. “I doubt he'll even answer. Listen, I don't want to fight right now. It's the last thing we need and we're both just uneasy after this situation. I can't believe I can even think properly. I'll text you the address although I'm not sure they'll let us see him. If you decide to come, take someone with you, I don’t want anything to happen to you either.”

“You sure are an idiot to worry about me right now when you’re literally next to someone who deserves the attention. I’ll take the other two with me since I won't be able to rest in the dorms anyway. As soon as I'm done here, we’ll head over. I need to go now. Stay safe.” The phone was hung up and Sosuke prepared himself to speak on the event that has changed their life.

Meanwhile, Rin stared at Makoto, who was barely managing to breath. His clothes was stained of blood and there were scrapes everywhere. ‘ _I can't sit around and wait. I need to call Gou.’_

His sister was still on her way home along with second years of the swim team. “It's your fault for even coming up with the idea”, scolded the Matsuoka girl as she referred to the mackerel party.

“I agree. Haruka-senpai will want to make bizarre dishes with mackerel”, added Rei as he remembered about the strange pineapple and mackerel meal they had the time of their training camp.

“I'll have to buy the protein powder to balance the nutritional factors of the mea— huh?” Gou stopped mid sentence, much to Rei’s relief when he thought about a repeat of the oozing rice balls from last times.

“Saved by the bell”, he said.

“Oh you know that show too, Rei-chan?!” shouted Nagisa excitedly while his friend had no idea what he was talking about.

“Hello? Oniichan?” This caught the attention of her two classmates who curiously peered over to her.

“Gou? Where are you?” came the voice from the other end.

“Um I'm still on my way home.”

“What?! Shouldn't you have arrived by now?” It sounded like a scold from a worried, older brother trying to protect his younger sister from the dangers of the world.

“I'm with Nagisa and Rei”, attempted the sister to calm her brother down. “It was all Nagisa’s fault in the first place. Ah wait, let me put you on speaker so we can explain.” This was supposed to sound threatening for Nagisa but to the contrary, he seemed excited.

“Ohh, hi Rin-chan! You wanted to talk to me?” chirped the blond as usual.

“No he doesn't! You saw each other a while ago! He wants to know why you've pushed back time! It was all because of the mackerel party Nagisa-kun wanted to throw”, intercepted Rei before there was any spew of nonsense from Nagisa’s part.

“He just _had_ to put us on loud speaker to a boring conversation”, huffed Gou.

“Well who’s putting who on loudspeaker now?” challenged the breaststroke swimmer and earned himself a glare for being right.

“Guys, I need to tell you something but you can NOT and I repeat do NOT tell Haru”, said Rin, trying to get the word out.

The others were oblivious to what the situation was and he couldn't blame them. The evening they spent together called for a relaxed and happy mood. It was unfortunate that it wasn't the case.

“A secret for Haru-chan?! Ooo I bet it's for the party!”

“I doubt Oniichan will give ideas for such ridiculous party.”

“Does Mako-chan know too?! I bet it'll be hard for him to keep a secret!”

Rei shook his head. “I think Makoto-senpai would be an expert by now since he has known Haruka-senpai practically all his life.”

“Now that you mention it, I almost always saw them together”, recalled Gou. “Oniichan and Nagisa should know.”

“Yes yes! They always came to swim practice together and left together for as long as I can remember. But Mako-chan always talks to Haru-chan so it's possible it'll slip out. Right Rin-chan? Help me out!” pleaded Nagisa as the others tried to push down his theory.

All the shouting from both ends only made the swimmer build up frustration. The sirens and everyone talking meanwhile the victim was unaware of what was happening. Rin sucked his teeth and frowned with bitterness.

Hearing her brother’s negative response, Gou turned her attention to him. “Is everything alright, Oniichan?”

Her two classmates stopped and looked at each other with confusion and surprise. Was the secret more than they thought it was?

“Can you just SHUT UP!” yelled the former Samezuka Captain. It had been a long time since he acted this way, back when he reunited with his childhood relay team for the first time after Australia.

“Rin-chan….” said Nagisa with concern and sadness.

“Makoto…” started the voice from the other end of the call. The trio held their breaths, waiting for what could possibly be the important surprise for Haru. “…. Makoto was involved an serious accident.”

Everything seemed to grow quiet for a moment as soon as the words were out. A serious accident? It could mean anything from being assaulted to murder.

“Accident?” squeaked the Matsuoka girl as she finally came to. There were ambulance sirens heard from the call and people shouting out orders of desperation.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and they were unloading their patient to receive immediate care.

“We have to tell his family!” shouted Rei suddenly. The details of the accident were surely important but they did not matter at that instant. The family had to be aware of what was going on and be present in the hospital. Even if the Iwatobi Team did want to run to see Makoto, what would his family think about this? They entrusted their son to them.

“Haru-chan! He's right in front of their hou—,” but Nagisa stopped. He remembered that Rin told them not to tell Haruka and he knew why. The black-haired teen lived alone for his high school days and was finally going out to see his family to spend time. The news would surely make him cancel his trip and if not, all he’ll do is worry throughout. “But it’s wrong not to tell him! This is an EMERGENCY! Even his parents would hurry over here to see Mako-chan because they’re like family!”

“I agree with Nagisa-kun!” cried out Rei. “But I also believe telling Makoto-senpai’s parents formally is crucial.”

“I know it might seem like we’re being cold-hearted but I think Makoto-senpai would think the same about not telling Haruka-senpai”, reminded Gou and everyone around her agreed, with a lot of hesitation.

Haruka would certainly become more than upset if he finds out the secret they were keeping.

“Anyway, we are wasting time in delaying the message. If we tell Haruka-senpai, he might burst like he did earlier at the poo—“ That’s when Gou realized she pushed things too far and added huge baggage onto Nagisa. “No Nagisa! I didn’t mean it like that I—”

The blond smiled sadly and nodded “Don’t worry, I know what you’re trying to say.”

The red-haired girl turned back to her brother and the phone. “S-So you want me to call Ama-sensei, right? I'm on it! Text me which hospital and we’ll all be there.” With those last few words, the call ended.

Ama-Sensei was not too happy receive a call late at night as she was already heading to bed. However, her mood changed instantly when she heard the news. There was much debate on whether or not to go in person to deliver such news or to call. The phone was a quicker access point but saying it in person meant so much more.

Her final decision was to call and to also go to the hospital because without a doubt, the other students will be there.

— — — — — — — — — — —

The Tachibana household was quiet as the children were sent to bed since it was a school night. The parents were sitting at the table, drinking some tea and waiting for their son. It had gotten quite late and that's when the mother started to worry. It was rare for them to ever stay up to wait for their son because he always made it back at a reasonable time and mainly because they trusted him.

“I'm sure he's just running late”, reassured Mr. Tachibana as he looked at his wife with a smile.

“I can't help but think something is off”, sensed the mother. “Maybe I should give him a call.”

“Wait a moment while I take a look outside”, said her husband as he opened the door. As soon as he looked, he noticed that a light from the Nanase house was on. He stared for a bit, causing for his wife to go to the door.

“Ah, Haru-chan is home! Makoto must've stopped by to help him with the last of his things!” she said with relief.

“He dropped off our gift earlier today. I hope Haruka has a good time with his parents”, said Mr. Tachibana with a smile. They had both known Haru since he was a toddler and he was like family so of course they would be concerned about him as well.

The couple went inside, feeling confident that their son was to be home in a few minutes. That’s when the house phone started ringing.

“Oh, who could be calling this late?” wondered Mrs. Tachibana as she hurried to pick the phone. Perhaps a friend in need of last minute assistance or even Haruka’s parents. They called from time to time to ensure their son’s well-being and express their gratitude. However, they usually called at a reasonable time and it was fairly late now. “Hello?”

“Good evening, I apologize for calling this late. Is this the Tachibana house?”

The voice didn’t sound familiar since the parents rarely spoke to the teacher. There wasn’t a need to because their son wasn’t the type to cause disruptions in school and was a serious student. Mrs. Tachibana listened carefully, not trusting the other on the line.

“Yes this is. I am Tachibana-san and who might you be?”

“I apologize Tachibana-san for this inconvenience. I am Amakata-sensei from Iwatobi High, and supervisor of the Swim Team. I am calling with very important news regarding your son Tachibana Makoto, I'm afraid.”

Mrs. Tachibana looked at her husband with fear and he immediately went to her side to listen.

“Did something happen? Did Makoto cause trouble?”, responded the mother with anxiety. She worried she had been right earlier and prayed to the gods that it was just troublemaking rather than what her heart told her.

“Unfortunately, Tachibana-kun was involved in an accident near Samezuka Academy. It appears that he was hit by a cargo truck on his way back to the station. Only a few students know about this. I understand you are close to Nanase-kun and I would like to add that he has not yet been inform—.”

“Where?! Which hospital is he in?!”

— — — — — — — — — — —

Haruka had been looking over his stuff, reassuring that nothing was forgotten. He made sure that the gift from the Tachibanas was safely tucked in his suitcase and was positive that his parents would rejoice. Looking over at his phone, his eyes bore into the screen.

No notifications.

 _Is Makoto back home yet_? he thought. It was lucky that from his window, Haruka was able to see the one that belonged to Makoto’s room. He remembered having picked his room to better see his friend back when they were children and he still preferred it that way.

The adolescent peeked from his window and just in time, saw the light flick on in his friend’s room. He sighed in relief, believing that the other had safely returned to his house.

Moving away from the window, Haru laid down in bed. It was late and he needed to wake up early to catch his train tomorrow. That's when he remembered if Makoto was going to accompany him to the station. He decided to send out a text for once because a phone call would disrupt the household. Closing his eyes, he waited for a vibration to signal a response.

5 minutes passed and Haru still waited.

10 minutes had passed by Haru still waited.

By the time 25 minutes had passed, he was certain that his friend had fallen asleep.

 _Idiot. Anyway, my train leaves at the same time school starts so I'll just catch him on his way out_ , thought Haruka before drifting off to sleep.

Within the first few minutes, a dream occurred.

   It was Haru, sitting at a desk in a white limbo. He looked around for any signs of life but he was alone. His desk had been empty in the beginning and when he looked again, there was a photo album in front of him. The pages flipped on their own and landed on a familiar photo.

   It was the one they took after winning the relay for Iwatobi SC, back when they were kids except, there was something different. Makoto was still there and so were Nagisa and Rin. To his dismay, Haru was replaced by a boy of black-brown hair and turquoise colored eyes.

   He stared at the photo and the more he looked at it, the familiar the unknown boy’s face became. That's when realization hit that the boy was a younger version of Yamazaki Sosuke. Haruka could not understand why this was happening and closed the photo album. Doing so caused for the ground to start crumbling. He desperately tried to find a way out but fell through.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he immediately sat up straight. The adolescent looked around to confirm his surroundings and sighed in relief. He was not pleased to have had such an irrelevant dream and thought it was because of the reunion they had with Samezuka.

Was it also because of what had happened at the pool? Haru had not forgotten the incident and will never. It was the second time in his life that he feared losing someone so precious to him and suppressing the memory lasted days. The swimmer had sworn to protect his friend, just as he had when he was little. Back in their younger days, the mission was easier because Makoto was shorter than Haruka. Nonetheless, he told himself that size wouldn’t stop him because the bond they shared had no restrictions or limits.

Haru grabbed his phone to check if perhaps Makoto had messaged him but there were no notifications from anyone. Only the time showed and it was 1:30 am. Sleep was important because his ride to Tokyo was going to be a long one, especially since he was traveling by train. His blue eyes were hidden away as he resumed his slumber, oblivious to the ongoing events with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News about Makoto's future is announced as family and friends gather round in the hospital. How will things turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for my absence in updating. I had writer's block and couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to go along. I've added some snippets from the previous chapter into this new one as a refresher. I changed Sosuke's name to "Sousuke" because I thing that's how it is spelled in English?? Also I realized that Haru's parents aren't actually in Tokyo but in Hokkaido so I'm debating on whether to change that or not. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! I apologize if any typos escaped me!

_> “Makoto was hit by a cargo truck! PLEASE RIN!” And with that, the phone call came to an end._

_> Immediately, Rin marched straight up to the ambulance. He had known Makoto more than the others and Sousuke would be needed as a witness for the police. There wasn't any time to waste so he turned to look back once to signal his phone to Sousuke, meaning that they would talk over the next set of steps while he rode in the ambulance._

_> The red-haired girl turned back to her brother on the phone. “S-So you want me to call Ama-sensei, right? I'm on it! Text me which hospital and we’ll all be there.” With those last few words, the call ended._

_> “Did something happen? Did Makoto cause trouble?” responded the mother with anxiety. She worried she had been right earlier and prayed to the gods that it was just troublemaking rather than what her heart told her. _

_“Unfortunately, Tachibana-kun was involved in an accident near Samezuka Academy. It appears that he was hit by a cargo truck on his way back to the station. Only a few students know about this. I understand you are close to Nanase-kun and I would like to add that he has not yet been inform—.”_

_“Where?! Which hospital is he in?!”_

_> Haru grabbed his phone to check if perhaps Makoto had messaged him but there were no notifications from anyone. Only the time showed and it was 1:30 am. Sleep was important because his ride to Tokyo was going to be a long one, especially since he was traveling by train. His blue eyes were hidden away as he resumed his slumber, oblivious to the ongoing events with his friends_.

 

* * *

 

 

The Samezuka trio headed on to the hospital as soon as Sousuke gave in his testimony of what had happened. He told the police that Tachibana’s parents would be at the hospital in a few minutes so that the information about their son’s accident would reach them. When the police learned that they were friends of the victim, they offered a ride to the hospital.

 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Tachibana had rushed out of the house to see her son. She told her husband to stay home with the twins for the night because waking them up at this time would alarm them so suddenly.

 

*She ran to her eldest son’s room and flicked on the lights. The room seemed so empty now that the truth was revealed. ‘ _Now isn’t the time to stop’,_ thought the mother as she hurried to grab extra clothes for her son and took off. So many thoughts raced in her head as she stood outside and tried to call for a friend to take her to the hospital. Was someone going to answer? It was very late at night and many people were asleep.

 

To Mrs. Tachibana’s relief, one of her friends cooperated almost immediately. She had offered to stay with her but the mother asked her friend to get some rest as she had already helped greatly.

 

In the hospital, Mrs. Tachibana scrambled to the emergency area where she asked for her son.

 

“I'm looking for my son, Tachibana Makoto!” came a breathless call.

 

“Oh! That's the boy that came in about 30 minutes ago. We haven't received news on his status yet since he is still under care. An EMS personnel left a report with me and I might be able to call for someone in to fill you in on the details while you wait. Although, the doctor will repeat the infor—,” said the woman behind the help desk before being interrupted.

 

“Please! I barely know anything except that my son is hurt!”  Those green eyes that usually smiled were now filled with desperation and on the verge of spilling tears. The woman empathized with the mother’s pain and thought for a moment.

 

“Okay, I’ll get someone to fill my place for now and tell you the information myself.”

 

The pair walked over to a private hallway where they stood away from any gathering of people.

 

“According to the report, a cargo truck collided against your son head on. The police have yet to notify us the conditions under which the driver is in. However, the driver has not been sent to us yet which indicates that his or her state of well-being isn't threatened.”

 

“D-Do you know when all of the information will be released?” said a shaky voice.

 

The receptionist scratched her head. “Well, the police stay at the scene longer since EMS’s priority is to treat the victims. Based on past experiences, someone should be coming by in about 10 or so minutes, given that there was only one victim. Hopefully there isn't much trouble being caused.”

 

Mrs. Tachibana covered her face in despair but did not weep. The receptionist stared at the woman in amazement at her skills to staying collected. Most of the time, a mother would burst out into tears and sob uncontrollably but Tachibana-san proved to be strong. However this did not stop the mother from receiving consolation from the other. “And I won't know anything about my son’s condition until the doctor comes out?”

 

“Unfortunately. Let's head back to the waiting area in case someone comes out. I'll serve up some tea to help you calm down, Tachibana-san is it?”

 

Tachibana-san nodded, uncovering her face and headed over to the chairs to sit down while waiting for her hot beverage. She hadn't noticed the red-haired adolescent who had been looking at her the entire time.

 

Rin wanted to reach out to her but how could he? He was with Makoto an hour before the accident happened. He knew Tachibana-san was a kind woman and had met her in the past but not often. He wouldn't blame her if hatred formed.

 

When the receptionist returned, she noticed the attention they received by Rin. Maybe he was in need of something too?

 

“Is there something I can do for you?” asked the woman in a sympathetic voice. Tachibana-san turned to look at him, making Rin curse himself for staring too much.

 

“Umm… I just… no, she needs more care than I do.” He immediately looked away, not feeling worthy of looking Makoto’s mother in the face.

 

“Wait a minute, you look familiar”, said Tachibana-san as she observed the adolescent. He looked about the same age as her son. Perhaps he is only there to wait for a loved one in the emergency. It suddenly dawned on her who the boy was. “No, could it be? Matsuoka-kun?”

 

Rin was surprised to being recognized but he shouldn't be. Of course Makoto would bring him up in family conversations because they were old friends. Rin would do the same. He worried what opinion Tachibana-san would have about him, given that he was not friendly when he reunited with Makoto after returning from Australia.

 

Not wanting to be rude, the red-eyed teen faced his friend’s mother and kept his gaze slightly downward. “G-Good evening, Tachibana-san. I'm sorry we’re seeing each other under these… conditions.”

 

“It's nice to see you in person again. My, you've grown to become so strong. Makoto tells me you're still swimming and have become a great success. Congratulations!”

 

Rin winced at hearing the name of his friend. How could his mother keep such a strong and calm demeanor while talking about him? It's true he saw her break down a bit when asking for her son however she switched gears almost immediately, as if to keep others calm.

 

“Thank you”, he responded, feeling ashamed for receiving a compliment. As if reading his mind, and sensing the atmosphere, Tachibana-san let out a smile.

 

“Don't worry. Makoto is strong and will fight”, she said in a soothing voice. Standing up, the mother went to sit next to the adolescent who looked at her with awe.

 

 _So Makoto inherited his charm from his mother_ , he confirmed in his head. Rin let out a smile to prevent the mother from becoming concerned with him.

 

The sweet moment came to a halt when a man in a white coat headed over her way.

 

“I'm looking for the parent or guardian of Tachibana Makoto.” The words made the indicated woman’s heart accelerate as she stood up instantaneously.

 

“Yes, that's me.”

 

The doctor looked around and spotted Rin nearby which led him to say the following. “Would you like to move somewhere more private?”

 

Just on time, the Iwatobi Swim Team and Samezuka students arrived inside the waiting room. The police trailed behind, ready to give information on the accident.

 

“Oniichan!” exclaimed Gou as she ran to her brother to embrace him.

 

Tachibana-san recognized the swim team. “Nagisa-kun! Ryugazaki-kun!” Their names were mentioned before by her son and she has had the chance to meet them when visiting the house.

 

Nagisa immediately went over to the mother to hug her and gave her a sad smile. It broke his heart to see her keeping her emotions hidden when she replaced her concerned face with a smile, reminding him of just how Makoto would. He felt responsible for causing all the trouble and almost broke down weeping.

 

“Don’t worry, Nagisa-kun”, soothed Tachibana-san as she lifted his chin up like a mother would. Her smile shone brightly like the sun and offered warmth inside the boy’s broken heart.

 

 She turned to look at the doctor. “Here is fine. I think we all deserve to know what’s happened.” It touched her to know how much Makoto’s friends cared enough about him to make the trip so late in the night.

 

“Very well.”

 

Everyone braced themselves to hear the waiting news.

 

“Tachibana-kun suffered from bone fractures however not was much as the average person would have from such an impact. I’d say it is quite a miracle.”

 

Sighs of relief were heard from those who cared about the injured adolescent.

 

“I'm so happy Mako-chan is okay”, said Nagisa with a smile, tears of joy threatening to come out. Everyone smiled at each other, but they faltered when turning to look at Makoto’s mother.

 

Her facial expressions weren't as joyous and considering the fact that she loved her son dearly, it meant that something else was wrong. She was able to sense it.

 

“That's not all, is it”, she said in a fearful tone.

 

“Unfortunately, it isn't. I’m sure you have all been informed about the cause of the injuries. The police have informed me of just how fast the vehicle was traveling and there will undoubtedly be trauma to the head but cannot comment on how severe. We must wait until the patient wakes up and put him through a series of psychological tests to determine if he has a—

 

“… concussion”, cut in Sousuke and Rin. Being athletes, it was no surprise to them where the conversation was leading to.

 

Everyone looked at them in bewilderment.

 

“Ahem…. Precisely”, commented the doctor. “It will take a while for the patient to become conscious and I also cannot say when he will wake up. He did have a skull fracture but it is very minor and requires some pain medication. His brain however did get bruised and he will have some cognitive difficulty.”

 

“Wait, the beginning... That sounds almost as if this could last longer than…” trailed off Rei’s voice. It was his turn to take notice as to where the conversation was headed. He had read books of medicine in the past, when deciding on his future career.

 

The doctor sighed and offered a sad smile. He turned to the mother. “You are lucky to have such bright, young people here who care very much about your son.” He looked at the group.

 

“The young man seems to know what I’m trying to point at and I suppose there is no point beating around the bush.” The group held their breaths. Nagisa glanced over to Rei, whose face had grown considerably dark and full of fear. “Trauma involving much force may result in what is known as a coma. Comas typically last a few weeks but in rare cases, which ironically enough have been commonly shown on television, may last for years. I do **not** want to assume this is the case here. After all, Tachibana-kun did not suffer injuries as the average person would have. But in the medical world, we must keep a look out for any possible outcome.”

 

He held Tachibana-san’s shoulder as a way to comfort. “I’m sure you all have faith that he will fight. He may as well wake up in 2 hours or so.”

 

The doctor excused himself as he and Tachibana-san walked away to discuss further details.

 

The group of students sat around each other, either in deep thoughts or feeling down.

 

“I’m really sorry for what you’re going through”, came a voice. They all looked up to see Ama-sensei who wore a serious expression.

 

“We just went out to have fun…” trailed off Gou. She couldn’t help but feel the most guilty since she had organized the event in the first place.

 

“It all started out wrong…” added on Nagisa, unable to forget the incident at the pool.

 

“If only I hadn’t…” began both and looked at each other in surprise.

 

“Please do not blame yourselves for this event! None of us knew this would happen. I know it may be hard to look up but we must keep ourselves collected to receive Tachibana-kun with a warm welcome. Aristotle once said, ‘It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.’ With all of you together, it’ll make things easier.”

 

Everyone looked at the sensei with some admiration, for saying something so fitting in the situation.

 

“She’s right”, said Makoto’s mother as she returned. “Are you Amakata-sensei?”

 

“Good evening, yes I am! Pleased to see you again, Tachibana-san. I believe we last saw each other during parent teacher conference?”

 

“That’s right, I remember now! A moment ago, you said some wonderful words and I just want to add in that I agree whole heartedly. I know you all just wanted to have fun and had no intentions of this happening.” The mother smiled but it pained the others to see her. They believed she was only trying to mask the pain she felt.

 

“I’m the one who is at fault of this!” exclaimed abruptly Sousuke. Everyone in shock turned to see him, not expecting for such an outburst.

 

“Sousuke…” whispered Rin in surprise. The words sounded so full of regret and guilt, it could be felt in the air.

 

“It was because of me that Makoto missed his train. It was because of me that Makoto decided to hang back a little and continue our conversation. I should’ve walked back to the station with him!” The tall adolescent walked over to the mother and kneeled down. He then bowed to the ground as he shouted with much hurt in his voice. Nobody had seen him quite like this, especially Rin who had been his best friend for so long. He rarely, if ever, saw Sousuke break down like this and it was so foreign to him to deal with this type situation. “I don’t even think I deserve to call him by his first name anymore.”

 

“Please…” began Tachibana-san in a trembling voice. Her head was lowered, hiding her eyes behind the fringes that cast a shadow over her face.

 

Everyone looked at her, including Sousuke, not knowing what to expect.

 

“Stop blaming yourself”, said the mother with agony. She began to tremble because of how hard it was for her to refrain from crying. Tachibana-san knew that crying was not going to help anyone and it would certainly affect the young ones in front of her. It wasn’t good for her health to bottle up emotions but for the sake of others, she was willing to do so.

 

When her face was lifted again, her eyes shone immensely from the tears swelling up but there was a smile on her face. “I would never blame anyone for misfortune and neither would Makoto. Fate has lead us down this path for a reason and we must take this as something that will help us grow stronger instead of weaker.”

 

She kneeled down to Sousuke and lifted him up. “You were the last one with Makoto before the accident. That means that you were also responsible for calling the ambulance and police to aid my son. There aren’t enough words to describe how much I appreciate your concern and I will forever be grateful for as long as I live. Thank you.”

 

Sousuke was left speechless; this woman was full of unconditional kindness and he wouldn’t doubt that her family was the exact same.

 

“I’m sorry for assuming but you must be Yamazaki-kun?”

 

The indicated adolescent’s eyes grew wide. How on earth did she know? Did she have abilities far beyond those of a human? Was she a psychic?

 

As if reading his mind, she answered. “Mako-chan and I often have tea together at the kitchen table at night. That’s when the twins are asleep and there isn’t much of a hassle.” The mother lets out a small laugh. “He mentions his friends quite often. If I remember correctly, it was the day after Samezuka festival? He said, ‘Ah, I made a new friend today! Although I knew him from a long time ago, I wasn’t sure if he liked me. It’s Yamazaki-kun, remember from the SC Rin was from? We’re finally on first name bases!’ That Makoto always wants to please everyone!”

 

Sousuke blinked and was speechless. He had no idea that Makoto felt that way. To be honest, he never really harbored any negative feelings towards him. It was just Haru he had hated the most, though he was working on setting his differences aside after seeing the free swimmer wasn’t as bad as he thought. The tall adolescent glanced away in a bit of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. He’ll have to clear up misunderstandings later.

 

“I’m…. sorry”, he murmured.

 

“That day he also mentioned the water fight and how he was so close to getting Haru-chan.”

 

Everyone smiled as they saw the mother remember about her beloved son. It was only natural for her to do so since she felt him to be so far.

 

“Ah, but Makoto told me that Nagisa-kun interrupted their moment.”

 

Everyone looked at Nagisa who sheepishly rubbed his head.

 

“Did Makoto-san also mention that Nagisa was the one who fell into his own trap seconds later?” added in Nitori.

 

“Ah! He did whine about something by saying, ‘He at least should’ve avoided his own trap.’”

 

Everyone began to laugh at the memories, forgetting for a moment about the tragic situation they were in. The women looked at each other and smiled.

 

“You see? It isn’t impossible to cheer up during these situations. I know some wounds take longer to heal but we must do everything we can to help”, said the teacher. “I think we can all agree to stay strong for Tachibana-kun and Tachibana-san’s sake.”

 

“And the twins!” chimed in Nagisa.

 

That’s when the mother went into realization. It was going to be harder to explain to her young ones just what happened to their oniichan. How will they react? It was hard to predict the reaction since the twins basically idolized their older brother. She shook her head and tried to stay positive. They’ll stay strong for their brother.

 

“Thank you everyone…. for everything. I’m really touched that you all came here to see my son. I feel a little guilty for not inviting Haru-chan along but I’m afraid his reaction won’t be for the best. I’m sure you know about his trip and well, he has been alone for a while. My husband and I think it’s best for him to leave with a peaceful mind. He’ll certainly be mad when he returns because I know he will find out. Those twins talk about anything.” Tachibana-san let out a nervous chuckle. “I’d like for you to tell Haru-chan, if he holds you accountable for this, that it was our decision and request to keep this from him.”

 

Everyone nodded, thanking the heavens that they had also made the same decision earlier.

 

“One last request, I’m sorry for being very commanding. I would like for all of you to get a good night’s sleep. You look very tired and tomorrow there is school. I promise to inform you about Makoto’s status tomorrow morning. Just please, get some rest.”

 

Everyone wanted to stay but they also did not want to argue with an injured mother. Hesitantly, they all bid each other farewell and continued their way quietly. No one really knew what to say or how to say it.

 

Sousuke hung back a bit farther behind the group, not wanting to receive any sympathetic looks for being the one present during the accident.

 

Normally Rin would’ve been by his side but the red-head didn’t want to pressure him. Instead, he walked beside his sister who he feared was in a fragile state as she clung on to him.

 

“Oniichan”, she whispered softly. “I love you.” Her older brother meant a lot to her and if something were to happen to him, she wouldn’t know what to do. It broke her heart into a million pieces thinking about the Tachibana twins. They were much younger than her and she couldn’t imagine the heavy blow this will be to them. For a moment, it reminded her of her own childhood of losing a loved one. “I can imagine what it would be like for them...”

 

Rin looked at her with a sad face. He knew what she was referring to because it was one of the things crossing his mind. He knew Haru was also close with the twins and with his temporary departure, it was as if they were losing two older brothers. “Stop saying those things”, he said as he rested his head on hers for a moment. “Together, we can make things better and make sure they won’t feel as lonely.”

 

Gou looked up at him, knowing he’d know what to say. Tears threatened to pour down but she wasn’t strong enough to hold them in. She hugged Rin, burying her face in his shirt to hide her crying face.

 

The group stopped and looked at them with a sad smile.

 

“S-Senpai”, cried Nitori as tears began streaming down his face. The emotions he had bottled up were being set free and the crying as contagious to him.

 

Rin smiled sympathetically and opened up his free arm to allow for the other to join in. Both Nitori and Gou hugged Rin tightly for a while before looking at each other and eventually cracking a smile.

 

“I want to help the Tachibanas in any way I can”, suddenly spoke Rei as he adjusted his spectacles. “If this is affecting us as so, imagine what the immediate family will go through. Also, this is my way of thanking them for raising an amazing son. This may be off topic for a moment but as former captain of the swim team, Makoto-senpai accepted me as the lousy swimmer I was. He did not give up on me nor did he kick me out. There were many times when I felt like giving up hope but everyone gave me strength to move forward. I know I’ve probably repeated my experience several times but I’m eternally grateful for the patience everyone gave me. And… I think that’s how this situation will work too. With everyone together, we can achieve greater things. However we must also remember that it takes time for a tree to bear fruit.”

 

Rei’s words of wisdom lit a special fire in everyone and they all stared at him in amazement for a moment.

 

“Yes, let’s all do our best to smoothen out this bumpy road. For Makoto!” encouraged Rin. The second years cheered out loud.

 

Nagisa stared at Rei a little longer, admiring his deep thinking of everything. From afar, he did not seem like a leader but he truly reflected one at heart. From Rei, the blond looked up at the night sky and thought for a moment.

 

“Is everything alright, Nagisa-kun?” Everyone else was busy cheering but Rei was able to see his friend’s troubled looked.

 

Nagisa blinked in surprise as he looked at the bespectacled one. His gaze returned to the night sky. “It’s nothing. I was just wondering what would’ve happened if things were different.”

 

“Well, it’s tempting to imagine something else but we shouldn’t waste time in thinking of the ‘what ifs’. Instead, we can think about making the present come out to something far better, together.” Rei smiled at his friend.

 

Once again, the blue-haired swimmer’s answer left his friend amazed. The blond smiled; **Nagisa had been referring to something else, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Despite the differences in topics, the answer still fit. “You always know what to say…” he said with a sad smile. Rei felt something was still off and Nagisa realized his fail to mask it so he added on something else to change the topic. “U-Um! Though sometimes you over-analyze things. Hmm… maybe all the information is what makes you sink when you try to swim other strokes~!”

 

Rei immediately took notice in the teasing and began refuting. “N-Nagisa-kun! I don’t over-analyze! I thoroughly analyze everything to avoid errors and miscalculations. And knowing too much can’t make you sink!”

 

“But won’t your brain grow? Then you’ll be heavier and sink~!”

 

And so the usual teasing commenced, relieving them both from the depressing atmosphere from earlier.

 

As for Sousuke, when Rin turned around to chec on him, he was no longer in sight.

 

“Sousuke? Sousuke?”

 

Everyone stopped and turned around.

 

“Sou-chan?! Where could he have gone?!” asked Nagisa with confusion and concern.

 

The red-haired thought for a moment and looked back in the direction they came from. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll go get him.”

 

“You know where he is?” asked Gou. “I’m going too!”

 

Everyone else started chiming in but Rin wasn’t having it. “Nobody is coming with me. Nagisa and Rei, please take Gou home. Momo and Ai, go back to the dorms. We don’t want any more trouble now, right?”

 

Everyone fell silent and obeyed as they watched the third year run off into the distance.

 

Sousuke stared at the entrance of the hospital for a while before going in. He knew it wasn’t long before the group realized he had disappeared and there was certainly one person that would know his location.

 

“Yamazaki-kun?” Mrs. Tachibana looked at him in surprise. She quickly wiped away the tears from her face. “Did you forget something?” She started looking around for anything that might’ve been left behind.

 

 “No. I…”, the tall adolescent furrowed his eyebrows, having a bit of trouble communicating his feelings at the moment. “I just want to be there when he wakes up.” Sighing, he mumbled something under his breath. “Weird, isn’t it?”

 

“Why do you say that?” Tachibana-san managed to catch what he said, leaving the other a bit shaken. “Is it because you barely know him?”

 

“….Yeah”, came a hesitant answer.

 

“Well if you feel that way then isn’t this a good start? It means you’ll value your friendship as much as…” began the mother but stopped when she saw Rin entering through the doors. Smiling, she looked over to Sousuke and can notice that the relationship between the two was something special.

 

“Sousuke”, scolded Rin as he approached the waiting area. “Why did you take off like that? I was worried you wouldn’t find your way back.” He hadn’t spotted Makoto’s mother but when he did, he felt his face heat up. "T-Tachibana-san, good evening! I didn't see there."

 

“Sorry… Rin”, answered Sousuke.

 

Tachibana-san smiled at how much the two cares for each other, reminding her a bit of another certain pair she knew. “Matsuoka-kun really cares for your well-being. Aren’t you lucky?” she said to Sousuke.

 

Rin felt his face burn a bit but his best friend let out a small smile in agreement.

 

Tachibana-san chuckled a bit and sniffled. It was evident that she had been crying for a bit but it was relieving for the boys to see her not bottling everything up.

 

“Well, you boys should really get some rest”, said the mother.

 

“I doubt I would be able to after seeing….” Sousuke’s voice trailed off as he realizes what he said. He didn’t mean to add a depressing tone but the images of what he saw were hard to erase.

 

That’s when Tachibana-san let the tears stream down. It was hard to keep strong but she had to accept the fact that showing emotions is necessary too.

 

“I’m so sorry”, she said in a shaky tone. “I didn’t consider how traumatizing it was for you to see…” Images of the accident she had not seen, popped up. If she had seen it, she also wouldn't have been able to sleep for a couple of weeks.

 

The teenagers wanted to reach out to her but a figure loomed past them and towards the woman. It was a man, who hugged the woman tightly but the guys did not know who it was.

 

“It’s okay, Honey”, said the man. “I’m here.”

 

Based on the words spoken, they deduced that it was Mr. Tachibana. Mrs. Tachibana hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest meanwhile he rested his head on top of hers. They painted the picture of parents in despair.

 

The Samezuka boys stood quietly and silently agreed to leave to give them some time alone.  However, Mr. Tachibana stopped them.

 

“You don’t have to leave”, he said with a sad smile.

 

Mrs. Tachibana wiped her tears and looked up at her husband. “Where are the twins?”

 

“Our neighbor, Tamura-san, saw you leave in a hurry. She told me she couldn’t sleep and asked if everything was alright. It’s as if she knew…”

 

He looked to the boys. “You must be friends of Makoto. I deeply appreciate your concerns in coming to see him and helping my wife.”

 

Like father, like son.

 

“Thank you. We’d do anything for Makoto”, replied Rin.

 

“We should probably get going”, spoke Sousuke as soon as Rin finished his sentence. “I’ll take Tachibana-san’s advice and try to get some rest. I feel a bit more at ease”, he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Rin knew his friend wasn’t better and gave him a worried look. Why was he saying this? Was it to leave the Tachibanas alone and give them space? Was it to make them worry less? In fact, Rin’s suspicions were in the right track.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Mrs. Tachibana with a worried look as well.

 

“Yes”, replied the tall adolescent with a small smile. “Have a good night and sorry for the trouble.” With that he looked at Rin and his friend also gave his good-byes.

 

“Sousuke…” began the red-head in a low tone as they started to head out. He didn't want for the couple to hear. "We both know how you still feel. It's not easy to shake off something like this. I should know..."

 

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing", replied Sousuke, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

Rin sped up and stood directly in front of him. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" he said a bit louder.

 

"Rin, they're going to hear", warned his best friend.

 

"Stop. You're trying to act like you can handle this but you can't. Don't you remember that not too long ago, you thought you were able to handle your shoulder injury?! Even today, Sousuke! You looked so broken when you kneeled in front of Tachibana-san when you apologized. Can't you see?" Rin was on the verge of tears. It broke him to see his friends trying to keep things to themselves. He knew just how painful and destructive it can be. "I don't want to see you get hurt again", he said quietly.

 

The last thing Sousuke wanted was for Rin to cry. He only thought of himself today and not how it would affect those who cared for him.

 

 "I promise I'll try to be more open", he murmured."Don't cry."

 

Rin blinks to get rid of the threatening tears. "I'm not-", but he was interrupted.

 

“Is Yamazaki Sousuke present?” asked a police officer who had come out from one of the hospital rooms.

 

“Yes?” asked the indicated teen with a cautious tone, not knowing what to expect.

 

“I need to talk to you for a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the previous chapter, Haru thought Makoto had returned home because of the light that was turned on in Makoto's room. In reality, this was Mrs. Tachibana rushing in to get clothes for Makoto.
> 
> **Nagisa's problems will be clarified further on in the story. Sorry if this seemed confusing on my part.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for sticking around! I'll try to update the next chapter soon! Please feel free to leave comments/feedback! Also, super excited about the upcoming screening of Take Your Marks and season 3!!


End file.
